Une vie presque normale
by caro1005line
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle aurait été la vie d'Harry Potter ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que « La nouvelle vie d'Harry James Potter » ou même plus. Aller c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé:Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle serait le vie d'Harry Potter ?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Aller, c'est partit pour le chapitre 1. Ce chapitre commence lors de la quatrième année d'Harry (Pas de tournoi des trois sorciers et Cédric Diggory à le même âge qu'Harry!), je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court mais le prochain sera plus long. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **Une vie presque normale.**

Chapitre 1 :

C'est un Harry Potter âgé de 14 ans qui se réveilla en ce matin de décembre. Il grogna légèrement mais finit par se lever, il éteignit son réveil magique qui affichait 5h45. La veille, il avait promis à sa mère de l'aider.

Lily Potter n'était plus trop en état de tout faire toute seule en ce moment, même si Harry l'aidait autant qu'il pouvait. En effet la rousse était enceinte de 8 mois.

Harry descendit les escaliers du manoir Potter. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il secoua la tête et sourit lorsqu'il vit sa mère endormie dans le canapé. Il s'approcha doucement et déposa une couverture sur la femme qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il soupira légèrement de tristesse, lorsqu'il vit des traces de larmes sur les joues de celle-ci.

Sa mère pleurait beaucoup, elle avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de son mari.

En effet, James Potter était décédé six mois auparavant lors d'une mission d'Auror pour le ministère, des sorciers racistes tuaient des moldus et des nés moldus dans le Londres moldu . Les aurors avaient dû intervenir et lorsque James se battait contre Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait envoyé le sortilège de la mort dans le dos.

Franck Londubat, qui était le coéquipier de James, était venu apprendre la nouvelle à Lily. La jeune femme enceinte de deux mois était en pleine discussion avec Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami, qui l'avait soutenue lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée après avoir appris la nouvelle.

Harry était reconnaissant envers l'homme, qui quand Harry était en cours à Poudlard, venait aider Lily au manoir Potter quand celui-ci n'avait pas de cours à venait aider Lily au manoir Potter quand Harry était en cours et que lui-même avait du temps libre.

Harry, lui, s'était arrangé avec le professeur Dumbledore, pour rentrer tous les soirs après ses cours pour dîner avec sa mère et l'aider.

Le brun laissa sa mère dormir et il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois cela fait, l'adolescent de 14 ans prit une tartine de pain avec de la marmelade et il se servit un chocolat chaud. Il mangea le tout rapidement et mit le petit déjeuner pour sa mère dans le micro-onde magique, celui-ci gardait chaque aliment à bonne température. Ensuite, il alla faire son lit et ouvrir la fenêtre, il s'occupa des autres pièces du manoir et son réveil magique sonna à nouveau pour lui indiquer qu'il devait se rendre à Poudlard. Harry alla embrasser la joue de sa mère, qui dormait toujours, puis il jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée et murmura.

« Salle commune de Gryffondor, Poudlard. »

Une fois arrivé dans sa salle commune, il prit son sac qu'il avait posé à côté de la cheminée la veille et partit pour rejoindre son premier cours de la journée, qui était celui de Sortilège. Devant la salle de classe, il fut rejoint par Hermione et les autres Gryffondors. La jeune fille lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait la veille puis les Serdaigles arrivèrent et ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe. Le professeur Lupin leur montra comment réaliser le sortilège d'attraction lors de ce cours.

Harry aimait beaucoup Remus, qu'il considérait comme son deuxième parrain. Le brun sourit lorsqu'il vit sa meilleure amie sautiller de joie après avoir réussie à réaliser le sortilège. Puis il essaya à son tour.

« Accio! »

Malheureusement le premier ne donna pas de résultat, il essaya de nouveau et fini par y arriver.

Remus leur donna à chacun dix points. À la fin du cours, le professeur les félicita et pour les récompenser, il ne donna pas de devoirs pour le cours suivant.

Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur cours suivant, qui était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sans attendre, Harry prit la main d'Hermione et couru jusqu'à la salle de classe pour retrouver son meilleur ami, Cédric Diggory.

Les Potter étaient très proches des Diggory, Harry connaissait donc Cédric depuis tout petit.

Une fois qu'il vit son meilleur ami, il se précipita vers lui en souriant et en continuant à tirer Hermione derrière lui.

« Ced ! »

Le Poufsouffle se retourna et sourit tendrement à son meilleur ami.

« Ry ! Comment ça va ? »

Le brun grimaça mais finit par hocher la tête, ne voulant pas inquiéter ses meilleurs amis. Il ne put rien dire de plus car Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal les faisait entrer.

Harry fit équipe avec Cédric et Hermione et le cours fut aussi passionnant que d'habitude. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement puis Harry utilisa la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui.

« Manoir Potter ! »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! À la prochaine, biz.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 2. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle aurait été la vie d'Harry Potter ?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Guest : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Merci c'est gentil, je ne suis au top de ma forme mais on va dire que je suis assez en forme pour poster ce chapitre. :) Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

AnnabethLissa : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

FanHPTW : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 2. Désolée pour ma longue absence et merci à vous d'avoir été patient. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Lorsqu'Harry rejoignit sa mère, il la trouva dans la cuisine en pleine discussion avec Severus Rogue. Le garçon salua son professeur d'un signe de tête et alla embrasser sa mère. « Bonsoir maman, bonsoir professeur ! » Sans attendre, Harry se dirigea vers les fourneaux pour préparer le dîner. Il fût interrompu par sa mère qui l'appelait.

« Mon chéri, viens s'il te plaît. »

La voix de sa mère était douce, pourtant Harry se raidit et alla la voir. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle lui montrait puis attendit un peu nerveux.

Lily passa une main dans ses long cheveux roux et sortit un parchemin de sa poche avant de le tendre à son fils.

« Qu'est ce qu c'est ? » Demanda Harry.

« Lis ça s'il te plaît... » Sa mère lui fit un petit sourire pour l'encourager.

Harry déroula le parchemin et lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture de son père, il partit dans sa chambre laissant sa mère avec son professeur de Potions.

Sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir, il commença sa lecture.

~Harry,

Mon fils, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Je sais que c'est bizarre que je t'écrive une lettre mais je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial. Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que tu as seize ans alors en plus des cadeaux que nous t'avons offert dans la journée, je veux t'offrir le petit coffre en bois qui se trouve sous mon lit et tout ce qu'il contient. Aller, vas vite voir et viens me dire si ça te plaît. Encore joyeux anniversaire mon fils, je t'aime !

papa.~

Harry laissa la lettre tomber au sol et se précipita dans la chambre de ses parents pour prendre le coffre que son père avait indiqué dans sa lettre. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il revint dans sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Le premier objet qu'il trouva lui mit les larmes aux yeux, c'était la cape d'invisibilité de son père. James lui avait toujours interdit de la toucher, alors qu'il la lui offre était un magnifique cadeau. Il prit le précieux artefact entre ses mains et il eut l'impression de toucher de l'eau, il apprécia ce contact pendant plusieurs minutes puis décida de retourner son attention vers le coffre. L'objet qui attira son attention était une baguette magique mais ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, c'était la baguette de son grand-père qui les avait quitté un peu plus d'un an auparavant . Harry la prit entre ses mains et il se promis de la garder précieusement avec celle de son père que Franck Londubat lui avait donné. Il la posa délicatement et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de plonger sa main dans le coffre et d'en sortir la bague des Potter, celle-ci se mit à émettre une lumière dorée avant d'aller se mettre d'elle même autour du doigt d'Harry. La dernière chose qui était dans le coffre était un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écrit 'Encore joyeux anniversaire Lord Harry James Potter ! Viens vite me montrer si tout ça te plaît !' Harry le laissa tomber puis poussa un cri avant de s'effondrer sur le sol laissant sortir tout le chagrin et la colère qu'il avait retenu en lui depuis la mort de son père.

En entendant le cri de son fils, Lily se leva pour aller le voir mais Severus lui attrapa doucement la main.

« Laisse le, il a besoin d'être seul... » Le Maître des Potions prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux avant de se lever.

« Je dois retourner à Poudlard, fais attention à toi Lily ! » Il lui sourit avant de lui promettre qu'il repasserait le lendemain. Il utilisa ensuite la cheminée pour retourner à l'école de Sorcellerie.

Une heure plus tard, Lily décida d'aller voir son fils et elle se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle le vit au sol en pleurs. Elle s'assit au sol difficilement et prit son fils dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je suis désolée mon grand... » Murmura-t-elle en berçant légèrement l'ado de 14 ans.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes et Harry finit par se redresser.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé maman... C'est juste sa lettre... » Il essuya ses larmes et embrassa sa mère sur la joue.

« Je l'ai retrouvée ce matin en faisant du rangement et vu qu'elle t'étais adressée je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Je peux savoir de quoi elle parle ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, voulant savoir ce que James avait pu écrire à leur fils sans lui en parler.

Harry hocha la tête et ramassa la lettre qui traînait sur le sol pour la donner à sa mère.

La rousse la lut et se demanda ce que pouvait contenir le coffre.

Harry comprit l'interrogation muette de sa mère et lui expliqua ce qu'il contenait en lui montrant les différents objets terminant par le morceau de parchemin.

En lisant ce qui était noté, Lily comprit son fils avait tout simplement craqué et elle s'en voulait de ne pas être très présente pour lui. Elle se releva difficilement avec l'aide d'Harry puis ils allèrent préparer le dîner ensemble. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler dans le petit canapé du salon et Lily dit à son fils d'aller se coucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant sa mère l'appeler en criant. Le brun se leva et précipita vers la chambre de sa mère.

« Maman qu'est... »

« Harry vite ! Il faut aller à Sainte Mangouste tout de suite ! » L'interrompit la rousse.

Il hocha la tête, aida sa mère a se lever et à aller jusqu'à la cheminée. Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et cria.

« Appartements du professeur Rogue, Poudlard ! » Avant de passer sa tête dans la cheminée et d'alerter le Maître des Potions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus apparu dans le manoir Potter et transplana avec Lily pendant qu'Harry utilisait la cheminée pour les rejoindre à l'hôpital magique.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. À la prochaine, biz !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 3. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle serait le vie d'Harry Potter ?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Stphanie : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite.

Hey : Bonsoir, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ta review.

PetitLutin22 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review. Merci de m'avoir donnée ton avis et si tu lis ce chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, concernant ta remarque oui ça peut faire un écart énorme mais Lily et James ne voulaient pas avoir d'autre enfants à cause du travail d'auror de James et cette grossesse est accidentel. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 3. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à Sainte Mangouste, il rejoignit sa mère et son professeur de potions.

« Maman ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet. Le garçon savait très bien que le bébé ne devait pas arriver avant trois semaines.

La rousse ne répondit pas mais le directeur des Serpentard le rassura d'un regard et ils suivirent un médicomage qui les emmena dans une salle d'accouchement.

Harry voulait à tout prix être présent pour l'accouchement. Il alla prendre la main de sa mère qui venait de s'allonger sur la table d'accouchement avec l'aide de la Terreur des Cachots.

Lily agrippa la main de son fils avec force pour ne pas crier face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Une médicomage entra dans la pièce vêtu d'une blouse blanche.

« Bonjour, je suis la médicomage Sarah Pomfresh. » Sans rien ajouter elle se dirigea vers la parturiente pour commencer le travail.

Lily s'était littéralement agrippée à Severus avec sa main libre et broyait la main de son fils qui la soutenait.

La jeune médicomage poussa un cri et demanda à Harry et au Maître des Potions de sortir immédiatement avant d'appeler un autre médicomage en urgence.

Severus, inquiet mais qui ne voulait pas le montrer, se dégagea doucement de la prise de sa meilleure amie avant d'emmener Harry de force avec lui. Le brun criait et pleurait, il ne voulait pas laisser sa mère, il devait être là pour la protéger. Il entendit sa mère pousser un hurlement déchirant avant de s'évanouir.

Le professeur de Potions les mena jusqu'à la salle d'attente et plaça un sort de silence autour d'eux, pour être tranquille . Le directeur des Serpentard avait beau essayer de rassurer l'adolescent, ce qui était difficile pour lui, rien ne fonctionnait, le garçon continuait de pleurer le regard fixé sur le sol.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'Harry releva la tête il réalisa qu'il était seul. Il se leva, décidé a aller voir comment allait sa mère. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle d'accouchement , il jeta un coup d'oeil par la petite vitre et ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur.

Sa mère était plus pâle que jamais et les médicomages baissaient la tête d'un air désolé, son professeur de Potions, lui, regardait la rousse avec un visage impassible.

Harry ouvrit la porte, certain que ce qu'il voyait à travers la vitre n'était pas la réalité, mais la même image se présenta à lui. Il poussa un cri et se précipita sur le corps de sa mère, il passa sa main dans les cheveux roux.  
« Maman... Maman réveille toi... » Demanda-t-il doucement, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

« Maman... s'il te plaît... Répond moi... » Demanda-t-il à nouveau. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se mit à l'appeler en criant jusqu'à ce qu'un médicomage lui attrape l'épaule.

« Nous sommes désolé monsieur Potter, nous n'avons rien pu faire... »

« NON ! » Hurla Harry en tombant à genoux, sa magie provoquant une explosion.

Pendant que Severus se rapprochait du garçon, les médicomages sortaient rapidement de peur qu'il n'y ait une nouvelle explosion magique.

« Potter ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions d'une voix étrangement faible et inhabituelle venant de lui.

« Et le bébé ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix brisée en relevant la tête vers son professeur.

Le directeur des Serpentard secoua doucement la tête.

« Elle était déjà morte lorsqu'ils ont réussit à la sortir. »

Cette réponse fût comme un coup de poignard pour Harry. Il était seul, définitivement seul. Sans s'en rendre, il laissa sa magie, déjà très agitée, prendre le contrôle.

Une aura verte l'entoura, provoquant une vraie tempête. Le carrelage sous lui se fissura, toutes les fenêtres explosèrent. Severus fut envoyé violemment contre un mur, ce qui l'assomma. La lourde table d'accouchement, sur laquelle le corps de Lily reposait, alla violemment frapper un mur . Celui qui se trouvait derrière Harry s'effondra sur lui en l'assommant et faisant brutalement cesser la tempête magique.

Les médicomages entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce. Ils avaient attendus que tout soit terminé avant de venir constater les dégâts. Ils réparèrent tout ce qui avaient été cassés, y comprit le mur avant de s'occuper du Maître des Potions et de l'adolescent de quatorze ans.

Hormis une énorme bosse à l'arrière de la tête, Severus Rogue était en parfait état. Celui du garçon était, quant à lui, plus préoccupant. Le mur qui s'était effondré sur lui avait causé de nombreuses blessures physique. Sa magie qui était faible et instable n'allait pas aider à la guérison.

Les deux blessés furent emmenés dans deux chambres différentes puis soignés du mieux que les médicomages purent faire.

Le lendemain, c'est avec un affreux mal de tête que Severus ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Il s'assit doucement prenant sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains, qu'il retira lentement dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ses robes noires.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il se retourna vivement, baguette à la main, avant de remarquer que c'était un médicomage et de baisser sa garde.

« Bonjour monsieur Rogue. Comment vous sentez vous ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour tendre une potion contre la douleur au Maître des Potions.

Celui-ci la prit et l'avala rapidement avant de soupirer, il remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête puis répondit.

« Mieux maintenant. » Severus ferma un instant les yeux. Maintenant que la douleur avait disparue, ses souvenirs revenaient en masse. Sa Lily... Sa meilleure amie était morte et il n'avait rien pu faire lorsque les médicomages lui avaient demandé son aide. Il était le meilleur Maître des Potions de la Grande Bretagne et pourtant il avait échoué... Le bébé aussi était mort, mais il l'était déjà lorsqu'il était arrivé pour les aider. Il restait Potter, le gamin n'avait pas tenu le choc et avait laissé sa magie prendre le contrôle, ensuite il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il allait devoir aider l'adolescent, il soupira en pensant que la veille lorsqu'il avait quitté le manoir Potter, il n'aurait jamais pensé que les événements prendraient une telle tournure.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il constata que le médicomage était sortit. Il se leva et s'habilla, décidé a aller voir le fils de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine, biz !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 4. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle serait le vie d'Harry Potter ?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Guest : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Haha, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre et j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi. :)

Caliste : Bonsoir, merci pour ta review ! Effectivement... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 4. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Severus avançait rapidement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital magique en direction de la chambre d'Harry Potter. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué, il hésita quelques secondes. Étrangement le Maître des Potions appréhendait de revoir le garçon, il avait surtout peur de voir son état mental.

En effet, à la mort de son père, le garçon avait gardé le sourire devant ses amis. Mais un soir, alors que Severus faisait une ronde dans le château après le couvre feu, il avait découvert Potter dans une salle de classe vide en pleurs, regardant une photo de son père. À ce moment, le Maître des Potions avait comprit que le garçon avait besoin d'être seul et il était repartit sans un bruit, regrettant tout de même de ne pas avoir pu enlever de points à Gryffondor.

La Terreur des Cachots posa sa main sur la poignée et finit par ouvrir la porte de la petite chambre d'hôpital qu'occupait le garçon.

Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua immédiatement le fils de sa meilleure amie allongé dans un lit d'hôpital en fer blanc.

Lentement il s'approcha du garçon et lorsqu'il le vit aussi pâle que la chambre était blanche, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier son pouls. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il respirait et recula un peu. Voir le garçon ainsi lui fit penser que la magie de celui-ci avait dû provoquer d'énormes dégâts.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit immédiatement en entendant un gémissement qui provenait du lit. Potter était réveillé et regardait vaguement autour de lui, Severus se rapprocha lorsqu'il vit le garçon s'asseoir difficilement au bord du lit pour se lever.

« Potter ! Recouchez vous, vous n'êtes pas en état de... » Le Maître des Potions s'interrompit après avoir regardé Harry attentivement et surtout dans les yeux, les yeux de Lily habituellement si expressifs, et qui étaient vides de toute émotion, comme morts.

Lorsqu'Harry s'était réveillé, il n'avait ressentit qu'une chose : la douleur. Mais rapidement une autre douleur plus forte et une sensation de froid intense s'était ajoutés au moment où il avait comprit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Sa magie lui faisait mal et Harry savait que c'était le lien, où la magie de sa mère et sa propre magie circulaient pour se mélanger, qui avait été détruit. Il avait vaguement entendu une voix puis s'était levé avant de se retrouver au sol et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Lorsque Severus vit le garçon tomber, il se rapprocha rapidement et remit le garçon au lit, le regardant pleurer. Le Maître des Potions ne savait comment faire pour le réconforter. Lui même n'avait jamais eu personne pour le réconforter, à part Lily. Il réfléchit un instant puis décida de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'Harry. Celui-ci ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence et continuait de sangloter, replié sur lui même.

Lentement il posa sa main dans le dos du garçon avec hésitation et commença à faire des petits cercles comme le faisait Lily.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il ressentit un geste familier, un geste qui venait de sa mère. Retrouvant espoir, il se redressa vivement et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur ce qui semblait être une table de nuit près du lit. Il les attrapa, les mit et recommença à pleurer lorsqu'il vit son professeur là où il pensait voir sa mère.

Voyant que le garçon repartait dans son monde, Severus tenta de le faire parler.

« Potter... Hum Harry ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Harry lui jeta un regard et se mit à crier.

« C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ! VOUS AURIEZ PU LES SAUVER MAIS VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS FAIT ! » Sans réfléchir il se jeta sur son professeur, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentait partout dans son corps, et se mit à le frapper en continuant de crier.

« C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE... C'est de votre faute... » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, tout comme les coups qu'il donnait à l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard.

Severus, prit au dépourvu, le laissa exprimer sa colère et sa peine contre lui sans rien dire. Il savait que les paroles du garçon étaient dites sous le coup de la colère mais il avait tendance a croire qu'elles avaient un fond de vrai.

N'ayant plus de forces, Harry s'appuya sur le torse du Maître des Potions, continuant de pleurer.

« Je voulais pas, vous savez... C'est ma faute... » Murmura-t-il faiblement.

« Vous... Tu n'y es pour rien... Po... Harry... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. » Répondit Severus en replaçant sa main dans le dos du garçon.

« Si... Je... Quand mon... Mon père est... » Harry ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit à sangloter dans les robes de son professeur.

Un frisson traversa le Maître des Potions lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry Potter n'était qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans qui, en à peine six mois, avait perdu sa famille. Lentement il recommença à faire de petits cercles dans le dos du garçon, espérant le calmer.

« S'il vous plaît monsieur... Ça fait si mal... » Pleura le Gryffondor.

« Je sais... Je suis désolé... » Répondit-il en sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il savait de quoi le garçon parlait, il devait ressentir la douleur psychologique d'avoir perdu sa mère mais également la douleur physique du lien magique mère/fils et...

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Hmm ? » Demanda le Gryffondor en continuant de pleurer.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'une potion contre la douleur ? Ta magie... » Il s'interrompit en remarquant que le garçon s'était endormit contre lui.

Il soupira légèrement, le Gryffondor avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il devait se remettre des blessures que sa magie lui avait causées. Il l'allongea et le recouvrit des couvertures avant de quitter la chambre silencieusement. Il reviendrait plus tard, mais il avait plusieurs choses à régler avant.

Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs, il se dirigea vers une cheminée et utilisa de la poudre de Cheminette pour retourner à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans ses appartements, il se rendit directement dans le bureau du directeur. La porte du bureau directorial s'ouvrit sur un Albus Dumbledore soucieux.

« Oh Severus ! » Soupira-t-il son visage exprimant son soulagement.

« Veuillez m'excusez de mon absence. » Commença-t-il alors que Dumbledore lui désignait une chaise.

« Où étiez vous ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés. » Demanda le directeur en prenant un bonbon au citron.

Le Maître des Potions soupira douloureusement et raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé au directeur, y comprit sa volonté de devenir le tuteur d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine, biz !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 5. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle serait le vie d'Harry Potter ?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponse à la review :

Guest : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 5. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Albus Dumbledore regarda son professeur de Potions avec tristesse.

« Je suis désolé Severus... Ce qui est arrivé à Lily et son bébé est horrible... Et je peux comprendre que le garçon ait laissé sa magie prendre le contrôle, mais le plus important, c'est que vous alliez bien tous les deux. » Dit-il en repoussant sa tasse de thé.

« Le plus important, c'est qu'on aille bien ? » S'exclama Severus en regardant le directeur avec colère.

« Harry Potter a perdu toute sa famille et a été sérieusement blessé par sa magie ! Comment voulez vous qu'il aille bien ?! Ce garçon ne doit pas être seul ! C'est pour cela que je veux devenir son tuteur, ce gamin a besoin d'aide et je la lui donnerai. Je dois au moins ça à Lily. » Continua-t-il.

« Je comprends Severus, mais ne pensez-vous pas que monsieur Potter préférerait aller chez son parrain ? » Demanda calmement Albus.

« Est-ce que Black a été là pour lui quand James Potter est mort ? Je ne crois pas ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avez trouvé le garçon en pleurs en train de regarder une photo de son père, dans une salle de classe, vide, après le couvre-feu ! Et est-ce que Black le soutenait ? Non. » Répondit sèchement le Maître des Potions.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda le directeur en passant une main dans sa barbe.

Severus hocha la tête et fixa Dumbledore d'un air de défi.

« Très bien, dans ce cas... » Le directeur se leva et jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Bureau d'Amélia Bones, ministère de la magie ! » Cria-t-il en passant sa tête dans la cheminée.

« Bien le bonjour, Amélia ! Pourriez vous venir dans mon bureau avec un dossier pour changement de tuteur ? »

La femme au monocle hocha la tête et prit le dossier demandé avant de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

Severus, un peu surprit par la rapidité des démarches, fixait Albus qui venait de reprendre place dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait qu'une envie : remplir ces papiers et retourner voir Potter, non, Harry...

« Bonjour Albus. Puis-je savoir qui est concerné par ce changement de tuteur ? » Demanda la tante de Susan Bones en prenant place sur une chaise à côté du Maître des Potions.

« Monsieur Harry Potter a perdu sa mère, il y a peu de temps... » Répondit Dumbledore avant d'être interrompu par la femme aux courts cheveux gris.

« Quoi ? Lily Potter est décédée ? » Demanda-t-elle au comble de la surprise. Elle connaissait très bien la jeune femme qui avait travaillé au ministère avec elle, quelques années auparavant.

« Hélas oui. » Répondit Albus. « Donc, le professeur Rogue ici présent souhaite devenir le tuteur de son fils. » Continua-t-il.

« Hé bien... Je ne vois pas de problème. Vous étiez très proche de Lily et elle me disait beaucoup de bien de vous. Il vous suffit de remplir ce formulaire puis je m'occuperai du reste. » Dit-elle en lui tendant le dossier, encore sous le choc.

Severus le remplit rapidement avant de lui rendre et de se lever.

« J'aimerais que ceci soit réglé le plus rapidement possible, s'il vous plaît. Albus, je m'absente pour le week-end. » Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

« Bien sûr professeur, je vais faire passer ce dossier en priorité. » Dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Severus hocha la tête et se rendit dans ses appartements.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son salon, il laissa exploser toute sa rage et sa tristesse. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle ? Pourquoi sa Lily ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir ! C'était sa première amie... Sa seule amie... Et elle était partie... Il attrapa plusieurs fioles qui se trouvaient dans les poches de ses robes et les lança contre le mur de pierre avec rage. Elle était partie et il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver... Non... Il n'avait pas réussi à les sauver... Lily l'avait abandonné dans ce monde qui ne voulait pas de lui, seule Lily l'avait accepté tel qu'il était et non pour ses talents de Maître des Potions.

À bout de forces, il se laissa tomber sur la moquette du salon complètement hébété pendant des heures,

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il avait toujours aussi mal mais il se sentait moins fatigué. Il sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur une personne en blouse blanche. Harry attrapa ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez afin de savoir qui était cette personne.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter. Je suis médicomage et vous vous trouvez en ce moment même à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda l'homme calmement.

« Ça va. » Répondit platement Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de parler avec cet homme.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Votre magie a causé beaucoup de dégâts et vous... »

« Je vous ai dit que ça allait ! Sortez maintenant ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Mais vous... »

« SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! » Hurla Harry avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Le médicomage regarda silencieusement l'adolescent qu'il avait en face de lui avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry se laissa aller à une nouvelle crise de larmes et les gens qui passaient dans le couloir pouvaient l'entendre appeler sa mère et son père entre des sanglots bruyants.

Lorsque Severus reprit contenance, il décida de se rendre à Sainte Mangouste. Il ne pouvait laisser le garçon seul, surtout pas maintenant.

Il avançait rapidement vers la chambre du gamin et il fût surprit d'entendre des pleurs en provenance de celle-ci. Il ouvrit la porte et avança vers le garçon.

« Po... Harry ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

« Laissez-moi... » Murmura Harry à travers ses pleurs.

« Je suis venu pour toi donc je ne partirai pas. » Répondit le professeur de potions en essayant d'avoir une voix douce.

« Monsieur ? » Demanda Harry en relevant lentement la tête.

« Oui ? »

« Je veux partir d'ici... S'il vous plaît... » Souffla-t-il en regardant le Maître des Potions d'un air fatigué.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Répondit Severus en se levant, il comprenait parfaitement que le gamin veuille sortir d'ici.

Il quitta la chambre et alla frapper à la porte du médicomage qui s'occupait de ce service.

« Entrez ! » Retentit une voix calme.

Il ouvrit la porte et se présenta.

« Bonjour, je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard. »

« Bonjour professeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda le médicomage en saluant l'homme d'un signe de tête.

« Je voudrais transférer le patient Harry Potter à Poudlard et prendre ses soins en charge ! » Exigea-t-il.

« Hé bien... » Hésita le médicomage.

« Je suis Maître des Potions, je sais faire des potions de soin et il y a une infirmière à Poudlard. » Insista Severus.

« Allez-y alors. Mais je veux voir monsieur Potter une fois par semaine pour vérifier son état de santé. » Accepta le médicomage.

Sans attendre, Severus hocha la tête et quitta le bureau afin de retourner dans la chambre du garçon.

« On rentre à Poudlard Po... Harry. Tu viendras habiter dans mes quartiers jusqu'à ta guérison complète et nous devrons revenir ici une fois par semaine. » Expliqua-t-il en tendant ses vêtements au garçon.

Heureux de quitter cet endroit, Harry se redressa brusquement et tourna le dos à son professeur afin de s'habiller.

« Monsieur ? » Demanda Harry lorsqu'il eut terminé.

« Oui Harry ? »

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller à la maison ? Ma malle est restée là bas comme je rentrais aider maman... » Demanda-t-il en recommençant à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête, après tout il ne pouvait pas empêcher le gamin de vouloir retourner chez lui.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et utilisèrent la cheminée pour se rendre au manoir Potter.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. À la prochaine biz !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 6. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle serait le vie d'Harry Potter ?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Caliste : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Axelle03 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui... Merci !

Lily : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Haha merci !

Hermione16 : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Oui effectivement !

La rouquine : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Merci, oui voilà le chapitre suivant.

Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 6. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la cheminée, il dut s'agripper à son professeur, la douleur de ses blessures le rappelant à l'ordre.

« Ça va ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions avec inquiétude.

« Juste un peu fatigué... Vous pouvez venir avec moi ? » Demanda timidement le brun.

« Où veux tu aller ? » Demanda Severus en hochant la tête.

« La chambre d'Anaëlle. » Répondit Harry en sentant déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Le Maître des Potions hocha la tête et il emmena lentement le garçon où il le souhaitait, sans poser de question.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre qu'il avait conçu avec sa mère, lorsqu'ils avaient apprit le sexe du bébé. Le brun se rappellerait toujours du jour où ils avaient terminé les travaux.

~Flash back~

Harry accrocha la dernière lettre du prénom de sa future petite sœur et se tourna vers sa mère avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce que Lily n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps sur le visage de son fils.

« Penses-tu que ça va lui plaire ? » Demanda le brun en posant une main sur le ventre de Lily, alors enceinte de six mois.

« J'en suis sûre mon chéri » Répondit la rousse passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Harry s'accroupit pour que sa tête soit à la hauteur du ventre de sa mère.

« Papa était un homme formidable mais aujourd'hui il n'est plus là pour nous protéger, je sais c'est triste... Ne t'en fais pas Anaëlle, je serai toujours là pour vous protéger maman et toi ! » Dit-il doucement avant de se redresser.

« Oh Harry... Ce n'est pas à toi de nous protéger mais à moi ! » Murmura doucement Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

« Si maman ! Je te promets de vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive ! » Répliqua Harry avant d'étreindre sa mère lentement.

~Fin du flash back~

« Je n'ai pas réussi... » Murmura Harry en caressant les lettres de bois accrochées à la porte.

Le Maître des Potions resta silencieux et regarda calmement le garçon.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans la chambre de ma mère ? » Demanda le brun après quelques minutes de silence.

Severus acquiesça tout en restant impassible, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser paraître ses émotions. Il emmena donc le garçon dans la pièce demandée en essayant de ne rien montrer de ce qu'il ressentait à la vue de celle-ci.

« Pouvez-vous me laisser seul ? » Demanda Harry en lâchant son professeur.

« Je vais chercher vos... Tes affaires, si tu as besoin, appelle moi. » Répondit Severus en hochant la tête avant de quitter rapidement la chambre.

Harry avança lentement afin d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de sa mère, il se remit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et plongea sa tête dans un oreiller pour respirer cette odeur qui lui manquait tant.

« Ne pleure pas mon fils. »

Harry se redressa vivement en reconnaissant la voix de son père, James Potter. Les larmes continuèrent à couler lorsqu'il vit ses deux parents qui tenaient un petit bébé dans leurs bras, sous forme fantomatique. Il se leva et se précipita vers eux mais ne fit que les traverser.

« Harry, nous serons toujours là pour veiller sur toi, même si tu ne nous vois pas ! Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois être fort, d'accord ? » S'exclama Lily en regardant son fils avec tendresse.

« Ta mère a raison, mon fils ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre et sache que quelques soient tes choix, nous les approuverons d'accord ? » Continua James en fixant Harry avec bienveillance.

« Nous devons partir... » Soupira Lily.

« NON ! Restez avec moi s'il vous plaît ! » Cria Harry, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

« N'oublie pas, nous sommes là. » James pointa le cœur de son fils, alors qu'ils commençaient déjà à disparaître.

« Nous t'aimons mon chéri ! Nous veillerons sur toi depuis là-haut et Severus s'occupera de toi ici. Sois sage ! » Déclara Lily avant de disparaître totalement.

Le Maître des Potions retourna vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie avec les affaires du garçon, lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci crier. Il s'approcha rapidement et sursauta en voyant les Potter, sous forme de spectre, face à leur fils qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

Il entendit alors les derniers mots de sa meilleure amie qui lui firent chaud au cœur. Elle avait accepté le fait qu'il prendrait soin du garçon dorénavant, comme s'il était son propre fils.

«Je te le promets, Lily... » Murmura-t-il alors qu'ils disparaissaient.

Il entra dans la chambre et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« J'ai pris toutes tes affaires. On peut y aller ? » Demanda calmement Severus alors qu'Harry essuyait les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Harry hocha la tête, il ne devait pas rester ici à pleurer la mort de sa famille, il devait rester fort pour eux. Ils retournèrent dans le salon et Harry attrapa un cadre qui était au dessus de la cheminé sourit lorsqu'il vit son père lui courir après et que sa mère secouait la tête d'amusement. Il glissa le cadre dans sa malle et tendit le pot de poudre de Cheminette à son professeur.

Severus prit un peu de poudre avant de la jeter dans l'âtre et de crier sa destination.

« Appartements de Severus Rogue, Poudlard ! »

Harry, qui arriva le premier, se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un petit cri.

Le Maître des Potions arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour remarquer le garçon au sol, ses vêtements se tachant de sang. Sans attendre, il le prit dans ses bras et utilisa de nouveau la cheminée pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

« Poppy ! J'ai besoin de vous. Tout de suite ! » Il posa le garçon dans un lit alors que l'infirmière venait voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Monsieur Potter ! Qu'avez vous fait ? » Demanda l'infirmière en examinant son patient.

Harry poussa un petit cri étranglé et le Maître des Potions décida de répondre à sa place.

« Potter a perdu le contrôle de sa magie pour des raisons personnelles et celle-ci lui a causé de nombreuses blessures qui, apparemment, se sont rouvertes. »

« Quoi ? Il a perdu le contrôle de... »

« Poppy ! Je vous rappelle que Potter est en train de se vider de son sang ! De plus, il commence à se faire tard. Soignez-le et nous verrons pour les explications un autre jour ! » L'interrompit Severus, fatigué de devoir parlementer sans cesse.

L'infirmière acquiesça sèchement et fit ce qu'il lui avait été demandé, bien que mécontente de recevoir des ordres dans sa propre infirmerie.

Severus se laissa tomber sur une chaise près du lit dans lequel se trouvait le garçon et soupira intérieurement. Il savait qu'il aurait pu soigner le garçon dans ses appartements mais à cet instant, ses pensées avaient été trop confuses et il avait eu peur de commettre des erreurs. Après tout, Lily lui avait confié la vie de son fils, ce n'était pas pour qu'il le tue en pensant à autre chose. Le Maître des Potions fut sortit de ses pensées par la porte de l'infirmerie qui venait de s'ouvrir violemment sur Hermione Granger et Cédric Diggory.

« Madame Pomfresh ! Cédric est tombé dans les escaliers et je crois qu'il a le poignet cassé... » Expliqua la Gryffondor en entrant dans l'infirmerie et en regardant le Poufsouffle qui était devenu soudain très pâle.

« Harry... » Murmura Cédric en fixant le lit dans lequel dormait son meilleur ami.

Hermione se retourna et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit que l'infirmière et le professeur de potion regardaient Harry qui semblait dormir, étendu dans un lit.

« Harry ! » Cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers le lit.

« Miss Granger, retournez voir monsieur Diggory et faites-le s'installer sur un des lits en attendant que je termine avec monsieur Potter ! » S'exclama Poppy en faisant apparaître de nouvelles compresses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi ses vêtements sont couverts de sang ? » Demanda la brune avec inquiétude alors que Cédric arrivait à ses côtés.

« Granger ! Faites ce que l'infirmière vient de vous dire ! » Dit Severus d'une voix froide.

« Mais... »

« Écoutez ! Potter a perdu sa mère et sa petite sœur pas plus tard qu'hier ! Alors vous allez le laisser tranquille et il viendra vous voir lorsqu'il en aura envie ! » Asséna-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

« NON ! » Hurla Cédric avant de quitter l'infirmerie en courant suivit de peu par Hermione.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! À la prochaine, biz !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 7. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle serait le vie d'Harry Potter ?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses à la review :

La rouquine : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Merci, voilà le chapitre suivant.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentille ! J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, mais il va falloir attendre la fin de ce chapitre. Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 7. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Cédric continuait de courir, ignorant la douleur dans son poignet gauche. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, ce que venait de dire Rogue était faux. Lily Potter ne pouvait pas être morte ! Sa marraine ne pouvait pas être morte, ce n'était pas possible ! Rogue mentait, Anaëlle ne pouvait pas être morte, non plus ! Sa future filleule ne pouvait pas être morte ! Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller et il serait dans son dortoir de la tour de Poufsouffle.

« Céd' ! » Cria Hermione avant d'attraper le bras du Poufsouffle.

L'adolescent se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche en tentant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant, pas ici.

« Cédric... » Murmura la brune en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras et celui-ci pleura à chaudes larmes, agrippé au cou de la brune.

Hermione ne disait rien, dans des moments comme celui-ci elle savait que les mots n'étaient pas suffisants. Un éclair de détermination passa dans les yeux de la brune, elle allait devoir être plus que présente pour ses deux meilleurs amis car les moments à venir ne promettaient pas d'être heureux. Elle en était sûre et certaine.

Elle ferma les yeux en berçant légèrement Cédric qui continuait de pleurer, et repensa à leurs premières années dans cette école. Tout était normal, une amitié en or avec deux garçons, qui l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, des moments de parsemés joie malheureusement parfois ternis de tristesse. Mais une amitié à la fois forte et ordinaire. Il avait fallu que tout cela se transforme en moments de tristesse parsemés de joie, quelle injustice !

Tout avait basculé à la fin de leur troisième année, la mort de James Potter avait bouleversé le trio. Harry, bien entendu, avait été le plus touché. Mais la réaction de Céd' avait, elle aussi, était très violente, James était son parrain. Quant à elle, elle avait été touchée même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer aux garçons. Depuis leur première année, elle allait très souvent chez les Potter, et James avait tendance à la considérer comme la fille qu'il n'avait pas. Mais elle n'avait rien montré de ce qu'elle ressentait, se cachant pour pleurer. Elle devait être forte pour les deux garçons, même si à cet instant, elle avait vraiment envie de faire la même chose que Cédric. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas craquer, pour eux, elle était comme une bouée à laquelle ils pouvaient s'accrocher en cas de besoin.

Depuis ce dix-sept juin, le trio avait complètement changé. Leur amitié était, certes, toujours aussi forte, elle en avait même été renforcée mais les deux Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle avaient changé. Harry avait perdu sa joie de vivre et ne faisait plus que des sourires forcés, Cédric passait, parfois, des week-end entiers enfermé dans son dortoir. Et la brune s'était plongée plus profondément dans ses études.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux en soupirant avant de se relever et d'aider Cédric, qui séchait ses larmes, à en faire de même.

« Allez viens, on va faire soigner ce poignet. » Murmura-t-elle en prenant la direction de l'infirmerie.

Le Poufsouffle la suivit sans rien dire, il ne voulait faire qu'une chose : se cacher dans l'obscurité de son dortoir et pleurer en regardant des photos de son parrain et de sa marraine. Il laissa l'infirmière le soigner puis quitta l'infirmerie, suivant Hermione qui le tirait jusque dans la Salle sur Demande.

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de Diggory, lorsqu'il rentra de nouveau dans l'infirmerie avec Granger. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut son comportement. Le Maître des Potions se pinça l'arête du nez lorsqu'il comprit que c'était lié à l'annonce, la veille, du décès de Lily et de son bébé. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que ce gamin était le filleul de la rousse ? Il se maudit de ne pas avoir réfléchit à deux fois avant de parler, en regardant le Poufsouffle quitter l'infirmerie avec Granger.

« Tu parles d'un joyeux noël... » Murmura Severus en reportant son attention sur Harry.

Il ferma les yeux en pensant que Lily avait offert le pire cadeau de noël qui puisse exister au monde. Il savait très bien que Lily n'y était pour rien mais mourir une semaine avant noël, c'était vraiment terrible. Il entendit un gémissement et rouvrit les yeux pour voir Po... Non ! Harry les yeux légèrement ouverts, ses mains serrant fortement le drap qui le recouvrait.

« Harry ? » Murmura le Maître des Potions en se rapprochant du lit.

Harry se réveilla confus. Il sentait sa magie tourbillonner en lui et gémit lorsque celle-ci s'agita un peu plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, il agrippa le drap du lit et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il ne fallait pas que sa magie reprenne le contrôle, il le savait. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il devait se concentrer sur sa magie, uniquement sur sa magie. Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, malgré son esprit embrouillé et décida de faire ce que son père faisait souvent lorsqu'il revenait de longue mission et que sa magie n'était pas stable : il fallait l'envoyer dans le corps d'un autre sorcier. Le brun fronça les sourcil de concentration, il lui semblait entendre une autre respiration dans la pièce. Et d'ailleurs où était-il ? Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas se poser ce genre de question maintenant. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la respiration et envoya sa magie par vague dans le corps de la personne, il essayait de faire cela le plus doucement possible mais c'était tellement difficile qu'il se demanda brièvement comment son père pouvait faire ça et ensuite aller voler. Plus il envoyait sa magie, plus celle qui restait dans son corps était brutale. Harry avait peur, peur de blesser la personne en faisant cela. Paniquant, il laissa le reste de la magie prendre le contrôle avant de se faire assommer par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Severus sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une magie, qui n'était pas la sienne, entrer en lui. Il chancela un instant en comprenant ce que Potter ou plutôt Harry était en train de faire. Comment ce gamin était-il capable de faire ça ? Le Maître des Potions sentait les vagues de magie entrer encore et encore, puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Une tempête de magie s'éleva dans l'infirmerie et Severus eu le réflexe d'assommer le garçon avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dégâts. La tempête cessa aussitôt et Severus sentit la magie du garçon quitter son corps pour réintégrer ce dernier.

Il soupira et alla se rasseoir sur la chaise. Ce gamin était vraiment impressionnant ! Comment pouvait-il faire des choses pareilles à seulement quatorze ans ? Lily et Potter devaient y être pour quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux face à la tristesse qui le submergeait, lorsqu'il repensa à la rousse. À cet instant, il voulait seulement tout oublier et pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme qui se laissait abattre ! Il se devait d'être là pour le garçon, il en avait fait la promesse et le Maître des Potions tenait ses promesses, quoi qu'il advienne.

Dumbledore entra d'un pas décidé dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le Gryffondor et le professeur de Potions. Poppy l'avait appelé par Cheminette pour le prévenir qu'Harry Potter était arrivé à l'infirmerie avec diverses blessures qui saignaient abondamment.

« Severus ? » Demanda-t-il avant de voir le Maître des Potions sursauter.

« Si vous venez pour me demander une quelconque potion, il me semblait vous avoir précisé que je prenais mon week-end. » Répondit-il en regardant froidement le directeur.

« Rassurez-vous mon garçon, je venais seulement voir comment allait monsieur Potter. » Expliqua calmement Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un siège avant de s'y asseoir.

« Il a de nouveau perdu le contrôle de sa magie mais j'ai réagit assez rapidement afin de limiter les dégâts. » Déclara Severus en jetant un coup d'œil au garçon.

« Est-ce cela qui a provoqué ces blessures ? » Demanda le directeur en désignant les bandages que laissait apercevoir le drap.

Comme seule réponse le Maître des Potions secoua la tête avant de regarder sévèrement un élève de première année qui venait d'entrer dans l'antre de madame Pomfresh.

Dumbledore se retourna et fit un sourire au jeune Poufsouffle puis se retourna vers la Terreur des Cachots.

« Severus, je vous attends dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. » Déclara-t-il avant de quitter l'infirmerie d'un pas léger.

Severus grogna et jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Harry puis se leva. Il quitta rapidement l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le bureau directorial d'un pas rapide.

Une fois arrivé devant la Gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe qu'il trouvait encore plus pathétique que le précédent et monta rapidement l'escalier de pierre. Il pesta contre Dumbledore et ses conversations à la noix, alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait d'elle-même sur le vieux directeur. Il avança silencieusement et fixa Dumbledore alors que la lourde porte de chêne se refermait derrière lui.

« Asseyez-vous Severus. » Dit calmement le vieil homme.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? » Demanda le Maître des Potter, bien certain que la conversation allait porter sur Harry Potter.

« Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que l'enterrement de Lily et de sa fille aura lieu ce lundi. » Déclara-t-il avant de laisser un lourd silence s'installer.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

 **Alors, je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir faire une pose dans mes fictions, pour me concentrer sur mes études. Je ne dis pas que je vous abandonne, mais je vais réduire mon rythme de publication. Je vais essayer, malgré tout, de vous écrire le chapitre 8 rapidement.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 8. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle serait le vie d'Harry Potter ?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Réponses à la review :

Adenoide : Bonjour, merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Lucius et Bellatrix, on en entendra bientôt parler. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentille ! Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 8. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Severus se raidit sur sa chaise. Non, pas maintenant ! Il avait l'étrange sentiment que tant que Lily ne serait pas correctement enterrée, elle finirait par respirer de nouveau, et son regard émeraude serait à nouveau remplit de vie.

« Vous êtes libre d'y aller, mais je pense que monsieur Potter devrait rester à Poudlard. » Le ton du directeur était sans réplique, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Maître des Potions de dire le fond de sa pensée.

Il se leva faisant tomber sa chaise dans son mouvement brusque, et fixa le vieil homme avec une colère non dissimulée.

« Jamais, et je dis bien jamais, vous n'empêcherez Harry de se rendre à l'enterrement de sa mère et de sa petite sœur ! De plus, il me semble que je suis en train de devenir son tuteur légal, je suis donc responsable de lui, et c'est moi qui déciderai si oui ou non, il quittera Poudlard lundi ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Quels sont l'heure et le lieu ? » Demanda-t-il avant que Dumbledore n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

« 11h30, à Goldric's Hollow. »

« Bien. Nous partirons d'ici à 9h30. » Répondit-il, alors que le vieux directeur se contentait de hocher la tête.

Il tourna les talons, et avant de quitter la pièce il déclara d'un ton sans appel :

« Une fois par semaine, nous devrons nous rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour des visites de contrôle. Et si vous décidez de vous rendre à l'enterrement, je vous prie de nous laisser tranquille. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il sortit du bureau et retourna à l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide.

Sirius Black, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard depuis trois ans maintenant, se dirigeait vers le bureau directorial en se demandant la ou les raisons de sa convocation. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pendant les duels du jour précédent ? L'ancien Auror consacrait, depuis la mort de James Potter, sa vie à son travail et il ne tolérait pas de faire la moindre erreur. Il en avait même délaissé Lily et Harry, mais les voir lui rappelait la mort de l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis ses onze ans. Sirius le savait, éviter Lily et ignorer Harry pendant les cours n'était pas digne du bon vieux Black qu'il était, mais il préférait se persuader que James aurait fait la même chose pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant la porte du bureau, et hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper et d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Asseyez-vous Sirius. » L'accueillit le vieil homme, un air grave sur le visage.

Il s'assit et attendit que le directeur s'explique sur les raisons de cette convocation.

« Un bonbon au citron ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Non merci, pour quelles raisons souhaitiez-vous me voir Albus ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Oui, mais attendons Remus, je vous prie. » Répondit le vieux directeur.

Quelques instants plus tard, le loup garou frappa et entra dans la pièce. Dumbledore l'accueillit comme il l'avait fait avec Sirius tandis que les deux amis se saluaient d'un signe de tête avant de se lancer un regard interrogatif.

« Je vous ai convoqué ici pour vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle. » Commença le directeur.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda Remus en s'attendant au pire.

À la mort de Cornedrue, le loup-garou avait été dévasté au point d'en abandonner Lily et Harry, alors que la jeune femme était enceinte.

« Ne dites pas qu'Harry est... » Commença Sirius, la terreur lui serrant la gorge.

« Non monsieur Potter va bien. Enfin si je puis dire cela. » Répondit Albus.

« Il a été attaqué ? Il en danger ? Où est-il ? Il est... » Demanda Sirius paniqué.

« Calmez-vous mon cher. » Tempéra Dumbledore.

Remus était inquiet, après avoir délaissé son presque-filleul ces six derniers mois, il avait peur d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important qui aurait prouvé qu'Harry n'allait pas bien. Le cheminement de ses pensées fut interrompu par le directeur qui prit de nouveau la parole.

« Cela concerne en effet monsieur Potter et cet événement l'a profondément marqué. Mais je voulais vous parler de deux autres personnes. »

Soudain, les portraits des anciens directeurs se firent plus attentifs.

« Lily Potter et sa fille ont rejoint James durant la nuit de mercredi à jeudi. » Continua-t-il d'un ton grave.

Pendant quelques minutes les deux hommes ne réagirent pas, assimilant lentement les paroles du vieil homme.

Remus, dévasté par la nouvelle, sentit le loup en lui hurler de douleur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir délaissé son amie d'enfance, celle qui avait été l'une des premières à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il croyait, bien qu'à l'époque, elle ne sache pas encore ce qu'il était réellement. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, alors que lui, si.

Il se leva et quitta le bureau, sans jeter un regard aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, afin d'aller se réfugier dans l'obscurité de ses appartements, inconscient que plus tard, les mêmes regrets risquaient de refaire surface.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! À la prochaine, biz !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 9. Aller, c'est partit pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (tout à la merveilleuse JK Rowling) sauf cette histoire donc no spoilers.

Résumé : Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, et si les Potter n'avaient jamais été tués. Quelle serait le vie d'Harry Potter ?

Bêta correctrice : **LycorisSnape.**

Tout d'abord, mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2018 ! Ensuite, je suis désolée pour cette longue pause mais les études et la santé me laisse peu de temps pour écrire. Merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentille ! Alors c'est partit pour le chapitre 9. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui est plus long que le précédent, vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Le Maître de Potions était inquiet, cela faisait deux jours qu'il veillait sur le garçon et ce dernier n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis qu'il l'avait assommé. Il soupira, et se leva afin d'aller donner ses premiers cours de la journée. Il jeta un dernier regard à Harry, avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Harry se sentait bien, il semblait flotter dans le néant et plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Soudain, une voix résonna dans le silence. Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il sursauta, et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami.

« Ne me laisse pas 'Ry, j'ai besoin de toi... » Pleurait Cédric.

« Ced'... » Murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Harry ! » S'exclama le Poufsouffle, en se jetant sur son meilleur ami.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, et repoussa gentiment Cédric.

« Désolé... » Murmura le Poufsouffle, en essuyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

« Ce n'est rien. » Répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Cédric, en regardant Harry avec inquiétude.

« Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué. » Répondit-il platement.

« Tu es sûr ? Je suis au courant pour Anaëlle et Lily... » Insista le Poufsouffle.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux d'Harry, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Cédric lui raconta sa rencontre avec Rogue, des larmes roulant sur ses joues en repensant à sa marraine et à sa filleule. Il sursauta lorsqu'Harry se leva brusquement et se changea avec des robes propres posées sur la table de chevet, avant de mettre ses lunettes.

« Où est Rogue ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« En cours, je crois. Pourquoi ? » Demanda le Poufsouffle.

Harry hocha la tête, et sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie, partant en direction des cachots.

« Po... Harry ? Qu'est-ce que vous... Tu fais ici ? » Demanda Rogue, surpris de le voir ici, faisant sursauter Harry.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait mal et ne se sentait pas bien, mais il avait besoin de son professeur. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était lui qui veillerait sur lui et Harry espérait qu'en sa présence, la douleur du lien disparaîtrait.

« J'ai besoin de vous... » Murmura finalement Harry.

« Suis-moi, le couloir de l'infirmerie n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter. » S'exclama le directeur des Serpentard, se forçant à cacher son trouble.

En effet, Harry l'avait complètement prit au dépourvu lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il était heureux que le garçon suive les conseils de sa mère, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet de sa réaction lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'il était en train de devenir son tuteur.

« Où va-t-on, monsieur ? » Demanda Harry, lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans le parc.

« Au funérailles de votre... de ta mère et de ta petite sœur. » Répondit Rogue, d'une voix neutre.

« QUOI ? » Cria Harry. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il s'écroula dans la neige.

Le brun se mit à sangloter misérablement. Il ne voulait pas voir sa mère et Anaëlle ensevelies sous la terre, c'était trop tôt... Beaucoup trop tôt... il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions avec inquiétude.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête et se releva avec l'aide de son professeur.

« Désolé... » Murmura Harry, fatigué.

La Maître des Potions resta silencieux, et ils reprirent leur marche jusqu'au portail du château.

« Pourquoi si tôt ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Severus, ressentant la même chose que le garçon.

« Pourquoi un samedi ? » Demanda Harry, alors qu'ils franchissaient le portail.

« Nous sommes lundi Po... Harry. Et même si nous avions été samedi, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait pu changer. » Répondit le Maître des Potions, avant de tendre son bras.

« Lundi ? Mais... » Répondit Harry d'un air ahuri.

« Tu es resté inconscient pendant presque trois jours. »

Harry ne répondit pas et attrapa le bras de son professeur, avant de sentir la sensation désagréable du transplanage.

Harry s'écroula sur le sol lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow, et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Severus penché sur lui.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, mais il voulait absolument aller à l'enterrement.

« Harry ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules et se releva difficilement, avant de partir en direction du cimetière.

Il traversa le petit cimetière, jusqu'à se retrouver devant la tombe de son père.

« Papa... Vous m'avez tous laissé tomber... Prends soin de maman et d'Anaëlle s'il te plaît... Je... »

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Désolé, monsieur Potter, mais je voulais vous demander si vous préfériez qu'elles soient enterrées avec votre père ou si vous préférez qu'on fasse une autre tombe ? »

« Je veux qu'ils soient ensemble s'il vous plaît Miss Tourdesac. » Répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur la tombe devant lui.

Le Gryffondor entendit vaguement la vieille femme lui répondre, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il jeta un dernier regard désolé à la tombe de son père, avant de se diriger vers la petite église.

« Professeur ? » Demanda Harry en entendant Rogue marcher derrière lui.

« Oui. »

« Ils m'ont tous laissé tomber, mais ne m'abandonnez pas s'il vous plaît. Ma mère avait confiance en vous et j'avais confiance en elle, alors j'ai confiance en vous. » Murmura-t-il en poursuivant sa marche.

« Je ne vous abandonnerai pas Po... Harry. » Répondit le Maître des Potions en regardant le garçon avec peine.

Harry hocha la tête, avant d'entrer dans l'église. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsque des souvenirs revinrent en masse dans son esprit.

Il se revit dans cette église avec sa mère face au cercueil de son père. Batilda Tourdesac avait prononcé quelques mots pour rendre hommage à l'homme qu'était James Potter, mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée, encore sous le choc de la mort de son père. Ensuite le cercueil s'était levé dans les airs, avant de se diriger vers le cimetière suivit d'une foule silencieuse.

« Harry ? »

La voix de son professeur de potions le fit revenir au moment présent, et il se dirigea vers les deux cercueils.

Une fois devant celui de sa mère, il plaça une main dans les longs cheveux roux et la regarda avec tristesse.

« Pardon maman, je n'ai pas réussi... Pardon... » Murmura-t-il, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Il resta un moment devant le corps de sa mère, et alla devant celui d'Anaëlle. Il fut saisi de vertiges face à ce petit corps si fragile qui ne grandirait jamais. Les larmes du Gryffondor redoublèrent, et – sans savoir pourquoi – il se jeta dans les bras de son professeur de potion qui se trouvait près de lui.

Severus, surprit par ce comportement, ne réagit pas à l'étreinte. Cette marque d'affection ne lui était familière que de Lily, alors venant du garçon cela le surprenait. Lui qui pensait qu'Harry Potter ressemblait à James et Sirius, il avait encore une fois mal jugé le garçon.

« Elle vous manque, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

Rogue hésita, mais décida de répondre franchement.

« Bien plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer monsieur Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête et sursauta lorsque la voix de Batilda Tourdesac résonna dans la petite église.

« Les funérailles vont bientôt commencer, messieurs. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! À la prochaine, biz !


	10. Chapter 10

Boujour je poste rapidement ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

« Bien. » Fit Severus alors que la vieille femme s'éloignait.

Harry hocha tristement la tête, et se plaça sur le banc au premier rang.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus et Harry étaient sur le chemin du retour, en direction de Poudlard.

« Monsieur ? » Demanda le Gryffondor, immobile alors que son professeur s'éloignait de lui.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se tourna vers le garçon.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » Murmura Harry.

Le Maître des Potions se rapprocha rapidement du fils de sa meilleure amie, avec crainte.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant le garçon.

« Je... » Murmura le brun, dont les jambes commençaient à trembler.

« Il faut aller vous... te reposer, Harry. » Pressa le professeur.

« Non. Ma magie, le lien de ma mère... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux plus... Je ne contrôle plus... » Répondit Harry, alors que tout son corps à présent tremblait.

« Je te comprends, mais il faut te reposer, le lien va se tarir comme lors de la mort de ton père. » Murmura Severus.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une vague de magie sortit de son corps pour s'y reloger immédiatement.

« Potter ! » S'exclama le Maître des Potions, lorsqu'il vit son élève s'effondrer en hurlant de douleur.

« Il faut rentrer à présent. » Continua-t-il, en relevant doucement le garçon.

« Non. Je ne veux pas. » Murmura Harry, reposant lourdement contre son professeur.

Severus le regarda perplexe. Il pouvait comprendre que Harry vivait une période difficile, même plus que difficile, mais pourquoi refusait-il de se soigner ? Le professeur avait l'impression que le garçon pensait qu'il méritait cette douleur. Mais ce jeu ne pouvait pas durer, son état de santé était plus que précaire et il risquait d'y laisser la vie. Severus se sentait impuissant face à cette situation. Lily lui avait confié la vie de son fils et il ne pouvait pas le laisser dépérir ainsi.

« Pardon... » Murmura Harry, avant de perdre connaissance.

Severus fit léviter le garçon, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez. Il devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec le garçon lorsqu'il serait en état. Il traversa le village de Pré-au-Lard, avant de regagner Poudlard.

Tous les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, ce qui permit au Maître des Potions de ne croiser personne lorsqu'il se rendit dans ses appartements. Il déposa doucement le garçon sur le canapé et alla chercher une Potion nutritive, avant de la faire boire au Gryffondor.

Hermione était inquiète pour son meilleur ami. Cédric lui avait dit que le Gryffondor devait aller à l'enterrement de sa mère et d'Anaëlle, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne le supporte pas. Il avait déjà eu tellement de mal à surmonter la mort de son père... Elle soupira, pourquoi son ami n'était-il pas encore revenu ? Si elle se fiait à sa logique, l'enterrement était déjà fini depuis longtemps et le brun aurait déjà dû être de retour à l'école. S''était-il passé quelque chose ? Elle était sur les nerfs en ce moment, et avait tendance à imaginer des scénarios catastrophes, que ce soit en rapport avec Harry ou avec Cédric.

« Mione ? » Demanda le Poufsouffle, en voyant que la brune semblait perturbée.

« Oh, salut Ced'. » S'exclama-t-elle, en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, lui aussi inquiet.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu es sûr qu'il a demandé à voir Rogue, avant de partir ? » Demanda la brune, fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Et il n'avait pas l'air bien. » Murmura Cédric, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione l'entende, alors qu'ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande.

« Allons le voir ! » S'exclama la brune, déterminée.

Severus attendait patiemment le réveil de Potter. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il avait peur pour le garçon. Cette peur se confirma lorsqu'il entendit le fils de sa meilleure amie pousser un hurlement déchirant.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

À la prochaine

Biz.


End file.
